War Machine armor
The JRXL-1000 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, also known as the War Machine armor, is a protective suit of armor that was created by Tony Stark. History ''Iron Man Upon seeing the Mark II armor in Tony's workshop, James Rhodes claimed that he would don the armor "next time". Iron Man 2 Rhodes is under pressure by the United States government to convince Tony Stark to relinquish ownership of the Iron Man armor while remaining loyal to Stark despite frustration. After Whiplash attacks Stark, Rhodes tells him that he has been working 24/7 to stop the National Guard from using tanks and soldiers to break into his home and steal the Marks I-IV from the Hall of Armor, where he then learns that Tony is slowly dying. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor proceeds to target and shoot various objects endangering the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes was forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turns into a fight that wrecked Stark's home, Rhodes left with the Mark II armor. After the confiscated Mark II armor is upgraded into the heavily armed War Machine armor, it is taken for a demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor was under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes was forced to fight Stark against his will. The War Machine software was rebooted by Natasha Romanoff, enabling Rhodes to regain control over his armor. Rhodes then teamed with Stark to fight against Hammer's unmanned drones and Vanko himself. When Tony and Pepper are kissing on a roof, they somehow got on the same roof as he was. He took the armor to get home because his car was destroyed in the fight. Iron Man 3 Prelude Tony stripped the War Machine armor of everything that Justin Hammer had "upgraded" it with leaving the suit with no weaponry. When Rhodes pointed this out to Stark, Stark revealed that he had designed a suit specifically for Rhodes, the War Machine 2.0. The prototype was added to Stark's Hall of Armor because he couldn't simply scrap one of his creations. Rhodes began using the War Machine armor to take down Ten Rings terrorists in other countries finding that they had acquired Hammer Industries weaponry. War Machine took out the terrorists and continued to investigate the mysterious Ten Rings. By the time of the Chitauri invasion of New York, War Machine was busy fighting terrorists in Asia. Tony contacted him but Rhodes told him that even at supersonic speed it'd take over an hour for him to return so Tony told him not to bother. After dealing with the terrorists in Asia, Rhodes returned to New York, finding the battle already over he located Stark in a Shawarma restaurant where he was introduced to the Avengers. Iron Man 3 The government repainted Rhodes' new War Machine armor with a patriotic color scheme, renaming it Iron Patriot because it got the best response from the public. It had the same functions of the Mark II, fighting terrorist, specifically the Mandarin. When the suit was captured, Eric Savin used the suit to capture the president and blow up Air Force One and sent it back the Mandarin in a oil rig in Florida, where he trapped the President in the Iron Patriot suit and planned to kill him on live TV. But Stark, Rhodey, and the Iron Legion came to fight off the Extremis soldiers and save the president. Rhodey saved the president and used the Iron Patriot suit to fly him to safety. After the "Clean Slate Protocol" was ordered, the Iron Legion, including the War Machine 2.0 prototype, were destroyed, thus making the Iron Patriot the only known suit still functioning. Avengers: Age of Ultron The War Machine armor returned to its original paint scheme. During the fight against Ultron, S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed War Machine to fight against the Ultron Sentries attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with the Vision help. After Ultron was defeated, Rhodes joined the new Avengers when Tony left the team. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Designs To be added Capabilities To be added Known armors *'Iron Man Mark II:' Rhodes knew how to use the suit and battled Iron Man when Tony got out of control. The suit was later upgraded to the War Machine armor. *'Mark I:' Modified version of the Iron Man armor (Mark II), upgraded with added weapons and extra armor. Justin Hammer mentioned that this was a prototype armor. *'War Machine prototype:' The prototype for the War Machine Mark II. Part of Tony's Iron Legion, which is made up of 35 armors. *'Mark II:' A suit created specifically for James Rhodes by Tony Stark to replace the first War Machine. Used against terrorists in Asia. Later upgraded to the Iron Patriot. *'Iron Patriot:' A repainted Mark II in red, white and blue. *'Mark III:' Tank-like design with removable battle baton. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''Iron Man 2'' - Mark I (Modified Mark II Iron Man) **''Iron Man 3'' - Iron Patriot (Painted Mark II War Machine) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Mark II **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Mark III **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' - Mark I and Mark II **''Black Widow Prelude'' - Mark III Behind the scenes *According to Don Cheadle, Rhodey's skills as a pilot are the reason why unlike Tony Stark, he doesn't need an AI to help him operate his armor. https://twitter.com/DonCheadle/status/728988237096591360 Trivia *The War Machine armor was presented as the heavily modified Iron Man Mark II armor for Iron Man 2. Various weapons are added to the Mark II for the classic War Machine look. *Rhodey is around the same height as Tony when both men are suited in the Mark II and Mark IV armors respectively. But due to the various modifications of the Mark II, Rhodey (as War Machine) slightly towers over Tony (in the Mark VI armor). *Although seen in merchandising material such as the video game, coloring books, etc., the armor is not seen with the miniature missile launcher mounted on his left shoulder. *The armor is not referred to as "War Machine" in Iron Man 2; although Stark did taunt Rhodes during the fight in the Mark II, quoting: "You want to be a War Machine? Take your shot!". Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' War Machine Movie suit 11.jpg|War Machine im2warmachineexpo.jpg|War Machine. War Machine Showcased.jpg|War Machine showcased at StarkExpo. War Machine at the Stark Expo 2.jpg|War Machine next to Justin Hammer. 67033.jpg|Head shot of War Machine. War Machine at the Stark Expo.jpg|War Machine arming his minigun. War Machine & Iron Man.jpg|War Machine and Iron Man. 121609 warmachine.jpg|The War Machine Armor. War Machine thumb 01.jpg|War Machine in action. 2010 iron man 2 073.jpg 2010 iron man 2 070.jpg 2010 iron man 2 068.jpg 2010 iron man 2 069.jpg War Machine Movie Armor.JPG|War Machine. War Machine Earth-199999.png Iron-man-2-war-machine-character-poster.jpg|Poster. ironman2-teaserposter-medsize-full.jpg ''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' 295.png War Machine IM3P.jpg 500.jpg 331.png ''Iron Man 3'' movie iron man3 tv spot mandarin.jpg 2910612-vdv3kbr.png|Iron Patriot. Screen Shot 2013-04-14 at 11.04.50 AM.png 91274564.png PCP0170.jpg Rhodey armor.jpg IP1.jpg Iron-man3-movie-screencaps.com-10193.jpg War Machine lands.png|Eric Savin in the Iron Patriot armor. War Machine salutes.png Iron Patriot.jpg IRON PATRIOT.jpg War Machinee.jpg 306115 418643621561857 1968900612 n.jpg War Machine pissed.png IronPatriotSavin.png IronPatriotEllis.jpg Colonel Rhodes and President Ellis.jpg Iron YEAH.jpg IronPatriot 2 s.jpg Patriot .jpg Patriot flag .jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' WM Armor Mk3.png Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 1.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 2.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 3.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 5.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 7.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron James Rhodes War Machine 6.JPG Iron Man and War Machine take flight.jpg War Machine MK III Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg War Machine MK III Avengers Age of Ultron 2.jpg War Machine MK III Avengers Age of Ultron 3.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 50.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 52.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 67.JPG Captain America Civil War 101.png Captain America Civil War 192.jpg Captain America Civil War 195.jpg Spider-Man War Machine Captain America Civil War.jpg Spider-Man War Machine 2 Captain America Civil War.jpg Giant-Man War Machine Captain America Civil War.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art War Machine.gif CW Fathead Render 14.png Civil War War Machine Char art 2.png War Machine cw.png WarMachine CACW.jpg Civil War Full Body 05.png Captain America Civil War War Machine Concept Art.jpg WM.jpg Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg CivilWar-battleground.jpg Team clash textless.png Airport avengers-battle.png CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Civil War Concept Art Textless.png Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 8.jpg Mondo Captain America Civil War poster.jpg Avengers: Infinity War War Machine Infinity War Avenger.jpeg Infinity War Fathead 27.png Avengers Infinity War poster art.jpeg Avengers Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 4.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Marvels Avengers Road to Infinity War cover.jpeg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Iron Man 2-Xbox 360Artwork4684James Rhodes War Machine2.JPG|War Machine. War Machine Movie Suit 12A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 3b.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 13A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 15A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit Concept 3.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art War Machine Movie Suit Concept.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art War Machine Movie Suit Concept 2.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art warmachinedronebattle02f.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art Combat WarMachineV6 PS.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man" Orginal Armor Concept Art IronMan WarMachinebattle.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine vs. Hammer drones concept art. War Machine Damage.jpg|War Machine Damage. Video Game War Machine.jpg|War Machine. War Machine Suit.jpg|War Machine. 38323.jpg|War Machine Mark II. Gtrgrtrthrthrt.png|Iron Patriot and War Machine promo art. 454541.png|Promo art. YTFDmW5.jpg j8g3Oz7.jpg ntnAUYm.jpg PbShDgn.jpg iron-man-3-suit-international-artwork.png Mark 22 prototype.jpg|War Machine 2.0 prototype War designs .jpg|War Machine designs Patriot designs .jpg|Iron Patriot designs Flag patriot .jpg Patriot shoot.jpg|Iron Patriot concept art References //marvel.fandom.com/wiki///marvel.fandom.com/wiki///marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ See Also *War Machine Category:Iron Man culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Armors Category:Costumes Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Earth-199999